Pups and the hypnosis crisis!
Chang starts to learn hypnosis with help but he accidently hypnotise's Chase to attack Ryder and Marshall to be a monkey (not much difference though) and Skye gets hypnotized to think that she is Everest and Everest as Skye! will chang de-hypnotise everyone? previous episode: the curse of the mad doctor next episode: Pups save Chase's emotions characters Chang Chase Ryder Marshall Skye Everest Chang's master ( minor) chapter one: hypno-training sadness Chang was working in his hypnotizing lab when Chang's master said I'll be gone for two weeks for the hypno-conversation in California. Chang didn't like that.So, Chang learned to do more hypnotizing. Then, Chang's master left for California but got stuck in an earthquake and died. Chang was so depressed. But one lucky day, he got his first customer. Chapter 2: The First Customer Come in! Chang yelled. A German Shepherd came in. Chang immediately knew it was Chase. Chase wanted to be hypnotized. Chang got out a golden watch and a chair for Chase. Follow the watch, Chang said. He didn't know that he had left an attack movie on. Chapter 3: the accident Chase was dizzy. He fell asleep. When you wake up you will- ATTACK! Chang was interrupted by the movie. Chase woke up. How do you feel, Chase? Chang asked. Chase growled. Chang made a run. But Chase jumped on him and began growling and biting and clawing. Uh oh, Chang said. He looked out the door. Two more customers were outside. Chapter 4: another accident ( note, this is the chapter where Marshall and Ryder are hypnotized.) A Dalmatian and a boy entered. Welcome, Marshall and Ryder, Chang said. He grabbed the watch and 2 chairs. The two immediately fell asleep. When you wake up you will be- MONKEYS! The movie was interrupting all of Chang's hypnotizing process. The two woke up. How do you two feel? Chang asked. All he got was Ohh ohh ahh ahh! Ryder and Marshall were monkeys while Chase attacked. How could this day get any worse? Chang wondered. Chapter 5: Chang's day is ruined A Cockapoo and a Siberian Husky entered. Everest, welcome. Skye, I'll be with you in a minute, Chang said, greeting his customers. Everest sat in a chair and fell asleep. When you wake up you will be- SKYE! Another interruption. Skye's turn. Skye fell asleep. When you wake up you will be- EVEREST! Chang turned off the tv. Everyone was acting crazy! Chang's day was ruined. Chapter 6: the end of the craziness Chang got everybody rounded up. Chase leaped on Marshall. Skye was talking about snow while Everest tried flying.Ryder ate 5 bananas! STOP! Chang yelled. When he said those words,everyone acted normal again. Chapter 7: the hypnotizing store closes and a new PAW Patrol member Chang, Ryder said, you should close this place. And join us, Chase added. You can be our hypnotizing pup, Marshall commetted. Yeah, Skye and Everest said at the same time. Ryder asked Chase for a pup tag with a golden watch printed on it. Chase gave it to Chang. Thanks, Chang said, quietly. Do you have a master? Ryder asked. Chase and Chang slipped a tear. He died, Chang said. In an earthquake, Chase added. Chase, how do you know about this? Ryder asked. I watched the news, Chase admitted. Chang and the others closest the store and headed for the Lookout. Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Fanon Category:Comedy